battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Fleet Guidelines/@comment-17969412-20170124035935
My Counter Proposal to Nimitz's Proposal Let's be honest - the current designation system for our fleets are kinda basic - it's a step in the right direction to prevent another BSCN situation of having far too many ships to manage at any given time, but it also leaves huge inconsistencies and isn't balanced at the slightest. Therefore, this is a new system that I will propose (that I will explain each class with). ---- Missile Launchers/Arsenal Ships ---- I personally think that they should be balanced at the rate of a Large Cruiser - their missiles are still relatively easily countered by RP-level CIWS, and they only really pose a threat at far range. Missiles, unlike aircraft, cannot really be reloaded, and this is especially true for all hansa missiles. This means that after an Arsenal Ship has unloaded it's weapons once (within mostly 1-2 posts), it's essentially useless for the rest of the battle. ---- Carriers: ---- *''Supercarriers'' - Change numbers of Supercarriers in a class into 6 and limit the number of classes to 4 but have them have a maximum of 150 modern jet aircraft.'' I do not think that a Supercarrier, a ship that takes more space, material, and dedication than a comparable 6-gunner battleship should have two more ships in the same class. Therefore, I propose bumping it down to the same as a battleship - but I also propose loosening the plane limit because as I said - planes aren't nearly that effective and by having more planes, a supercarrier could become far, far more effective *''Fleet Carriers'' - Change numbers of Fleet Carriers to 12, limit them to 12 classes, and have the cutoff point be 100 fighters (before they are classified as supercarriers).'' Fleet carriers, along with Supercarriers should be the backbone of any carrier-focused fleet. Therefore, it makes sense if a fleet has a respectable number of planes with a relatively balanced construction cost compared to a Supercarrier. *''Standard Carrier'' - Introduce them with a limit of 18 ships per class, and have the cutoff point at 75 fighters.'' There's a pretty huge difference between a fleet carrier and a light carrier. *''Light Carrier'' - Change it to 24 ships per class, and have the cutoff point at 50 fighters.'' For the most part, they don't need addressing because compared to their fleet carrier and supercarrier counterparts, they don't have huge impacts. Plus, it's not like anyone can realistically make a ton of classes of them without resorting to using the copy button in BSC. *''Escort Carrier'' - Limit the amount to 100 per class, but have the cutoff point at 20 planes, force them to use prop planes only, and make them near defenseless by themselves'' Escort Carriers are literally not used at all in the wiki, so having them as convoy filler (which can be an invaluable defense against submarines and destroyers, mind you) might give them some use. With only prop planes, though, one cannot just spam 300 of them in one fleet battle (not to say that they would even arrive at times because they are as slow as molasses) and expect to win without having their entire air contingent absolutely demolished. Plus, there aren't huge varieties of escort carriers anyways. Plus, convoys also need some form of defense. ---- Battlecarriers ---- We still have yet to ratify this officially. *''Heavy Battlecarrier'' - Limit to 4 per class, 4 classes total. The margin will be 5-6 guns, and 60-90 planes. 6 guns will make it no stronger than a standard battleship, and 90 planes will make it no stronger than a standard carrier. The main advantage such a ship has is huge flexibility, which is why its being limited by such an amount. Also, to balance such a ship, they cannot bring their entire arsenal to bear at the same time - they can still launch planes and fire their guns at the same time, but they cannot fully commit to launching and landing planes as well as firing their guns at the same time. *''Light Battlecarrier'' - Limit to 8 per class, 8 classes total. Literally everything below a Heavy Battlecarrier is a Light Battlecarrier. See above. Since such ships are substantial ships (not cannon fodder), they will have a limit on the number of classes that they can have. ---- Battleships and Battlecruisers: ---- They stay the same. Besides being so balanced that they make up about 70% of the ships in the wiki, Battleships in the wiki are the backbone of any conventional fleet that doesn't want to employ carrier aircraft. ---- Cruisers: ---- Most would be pretty irrelevant in actual fleet battles because, in reality, RP fleet battles place the priority of damage on capital ships. Nonetheless, having some cruisers do allow you to start interdicting convoys and other things (And also do alot of "annoyance" damage to larger ships by destroying most auxiliary elements) I also propose breaking Cruisers into their own separate class - not bunching them up with other small ships. *''Large Cruisers/Pocket Battleships/Panzershieffes/whatever tf you call them nowadays'' - Upper limit per class is at 15. They will have the ability to fit battleship-caliber guns which gives them an immense firepower increase, but they are no more armored or faster than a regular cruiser. Limit 3 guns. *''Heavy Cruisers'' - They have a 8"< battery in RP - literally the only qualification it needs to become a Heavy Cruiser. Change the upper limit per class to 25 *''Light Cruisers'' - They have a >7" (Any lower than 6" though, and it suddenly becomes a Destroyer Leader) battery in RP. Change upper limit per class to 35. (We don't talk about the 8"-6" void in these parts) ---- Destroyers ---- *''Destroyer Leader'' - Change the limit to 60 ships per class. They are like destroyers, but not really. An Atlanta-Class, with a predominantly large amount of gun emplacement with a size closer to light cruisers, would fit in this category. *''Destroyer'' - Change the limit to 80 ships per class. 125 Destroyers per class is stretching the boundries. *''Escort Destroyer'' - Limit to 125 ships per class, but make them near defenseless on their own'' Similar to a fleet carrier, Escort destroyers are only convoy escorters with no real role past that. They don't need further changes. ---- Corvettes, Frigates, and Patrol Boats stay the same - anything smaller than a Destroyer has no real role at all and are irrelavent in the grand scheme of things. Submarines? Who the hell has submarines in this wiki? ----